<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beauty and Beast by Axelex12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27806953">Beauty and Beast</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12'>Axelex12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Sex, Complete, Desk Sex, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, Happy Ending, Kissing, Morning After, One Shot, Post-Coital Cuddling, References to Knotting, Simultaneous Orgasm, Winterspring Valley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:36:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27806953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Worgen and Night Elf get reunited for night of Pleasure.</p><p>Male OC/Female OC</p><p>Fluff and smut.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Night Elf | Elves/Male Worgen (Warcraft)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beauty and Beast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Beauty and Beast</strong>
</p><p>Fido smirked softly as he watched the young Elf begin to casually disrobe her wet clothes just a few feet away, in his abode, located among forrested mountains of Winterspring. His eyes trailed her form top to bottom as each article of clothing found itself liberated from the curves of her youthful body. Where one would expect toned abs and tight athletic form as expected of most Night Elves, with Jesana there were only natural curves, smooth features and well placed body fat of the right quantity offering an Elf of unique physique.</p><p>Fido's ears twitched with delight as she hummed what he expected was a Kaldorei song as she undressed. He didn’t know the song but it mattered very little when produced from such a beauty of their kind. Though his attention quickly snapped to the thing he always hated to see when she disrobed, that blasted scar marked up on her arm. He knew it’s origins and why she kept it, yet that wasn’t what made him angry. His shoulders tightened and his nostrils flared at the thought of some green skinned knuckle dragger willingly ruining the smooth unblemished skin of such a kind and delightful creature.<br/>
“I see you still have that mark.” He found himself remarking before he could stop himself, his ears lowering a little as she stopped her blissful humming and rubbed at her branded arm. “Yes, but you know why I keep it.” Her gentle voiced replied “If it bothers you, I can cover it.”<br/>
The larger than most Worgen, he shook his head, his heavy padded feet moving that muscular fur covered frame over to the Elf. His large clawed palm wrapping around the wrist she used to rub the brand. “I would not see an inch of you covered my dear. To gaze upon you disrobed and vulnerable stirs me to my very core.” He spoke reassuringly. She turned her head, finally showing her tender, freckle dusted and youthful face to him. A gentle blush upon her soft features, no doubt triggered by his charming words. “I’m glad, I had missed our little meetings.” She admitted, turning fully to him, peering up at his wolfy features as he towered above her.</p><p><br/>
Her body stripped of clothing but for a pair of small white panties, a size too small so they were clinging to her curves tightly. Fido's chest raised a little at the sight, his nostrils flared and drew in deeper at her floral wild scent. He leaned down his head and nuzzled his snout against her cheek, licking at her affectionately. “And I have longed to feel the warmth of your soft thighs, your pleasured moans and the touch of your flesh beneath my grasp.” He spoke boldly, each passing moment only making him more lustful and bestial.</p><p>Jesana beamed up at him with that adorable and gentle smile, before peering downards with a raised brow at something jabbing her tummy. It was the sight she had been looking forward to seeing upon finding herself in Fido's neck of the woods. His bulging brown underwear, tenting full mast against her so suddenly. She sank her teeth into her bottom lip, peering up at him with those luminous eyes and a wanting expression upon her face. “Can you do the thing?” she asked.</p><p>He exhaled a little, smirking and shaking his head at her words. Knowing exactly what she wanted him to do. “Fine, but you have to buy me a replacement.” He jested, moving his larged clawed palm down to his crotch before effortlessly tearing the cloth bindings from his lower half.</p><p>Jesana’s knees pushed together slightly as that large maroon canine cock sprang up and poked harder against her tummy. Twitching and pulsing with visible excitement as it rubbed a small trail of pre-cum against her tattooed navel. She thought it only fair to return the gesture as her thumbs slipped into the sides of her panties at either hip, tugging them as the fabric rolled away from her nethers and down her thighs. She had only gotten them as far as her knees before she was scooped up effortlessly by the large Worgen, his superior strength made clear as her butt rested in one of his large hands while her knees dangled over the other.</p><p>The Elf giggled adorably at her sudden new seating arrangement, she leaned forward to place a kiss on his black-grey furred snout before petting it with her smooth tender digits. Fido suspected that were it not for his fur, a visible blush of his own might adorn his wolfy maw. He was happy to be spared that slight embarrassment, even though he knew she wouldn’t mind it.</p><p>Fido let a small grunt escape his razor sharp maw, the sudden touch of her pinkish peach fingers clutching softly at his twitching member catching him a little off guard. She moved her hand a little back and forth along its shaft, smiling that beautiful smile at him. Each stroke pushing him further from gentleman friend to lust filled beast.</p><p>The Worgen carried her to the nearby table where an uneaten meal lay prepared. Fruit the Elf had picked for the pair with his plate being slightly more full, adorned with cheese and the haunch of a freshly killed boar to accompany her fresh pickings. As nice as that meal would have been he thought to himself, he much preferred the dish he was about to enjoy.</p><p>His beast-like mannerisms surfaced more and more, as he set her down to touch the floor once more he found his hands turning the young Elf at his whim. Before he knew it his clawed palm was placed against her upper back, pressing forward against her meager strength and bending her over that table.</p><p>He growled playfully as the tip of his cock brushed against her moistening nethers, yet he knew that meal wasn’t on the menu tonight. “When are you gonna let me put a pup in you, Jesie?” he jested with a chuckle, reluctantly pointing the tip away to her other hole instead. Jesana looked back at him with a smile “Perhaps one of these days, when I no longer wish to travel the world. Until then!” she punctuated her words with a wiggles of her rear, the flared peak of his cock bouncing between her cheeks and grinding slightly harder towards the hole.</p><p>Fido took a moment to enjoy the view, it was always an enjoyable sight to see her round plump rear presented just for him. Smooth and unblemished it was, her uniquely pale pink skin catching the light of the nearby lantern. Her mounds of rear flesh misty with a slight sweat from the warmth of the cosy little cottage. The Worgen reached for a nearby bottle on the table, the label read “Murloc Oil” – a common household item throughout Azeroth. It served many purposes for many different things. Some people use it as a type of cooking oil, Gnomes particularly liked it for greasing up their zany mechanical inventions and the savage Trolls of the Echo Isles found use for it as a way to quickly light their campfires.<br/>
Yet it also had another well known application. Fido uncorked the top with a loud “pop” and poured a small amount into his palm before lathering it up, down and around his twitching shaft. Her dabbed a bit on his finger and gently rubbed it into Jesana’s eager hole, being careful not to nick or cut her with his large claws as he did.</p><p>He liked Jesana, it was only because of their past, mutual respect and his high value of their friendship that he had not taken her however he desired upon seeing her at his door. Light knew that his bestial nature wanted to pull her inside and breed her there and then upon sight, yet he was in control of such urges entirely at this point.</p><p>Yet he was at the end of his tether now for such things, Jesana had known him long enough to brace herself for what was to come. The worgen leaned over her as she lay bent over the edge of the table, his huge furred arms placing down at either side of her curved form like unmovable pillars of pure muscle. His hips pushing against her from behind until that large slippery cock pushed inside her waiting rear. She bit her lip, moaning softly as he mounted her so boldly. His length and girth filling her out from wall to wall quickly with great ease. He pushed entirely inside the Elf, stopping just short of his wide knot to spare her the pain of that.</p><p> </p><p>He wasted little time in getting to work, his powerful hips hurtling towards her from behind as she gripped tightly to the table. Each thrust clinking and clanking the plates and cutlery upon the wooden surface. The loud sounds of the table legs being scuffed along the stone floor with each mighty thrust forward inside the Elf echoing around the little cottage. He stood up right to enjoy the view in full, his large hand gripping and groping at one of those lovely plump cheeks. His eyes mesmerized by the flesh of her butt rippling and wobbling with the tempo of his movement. Her moans getting louder and more elongated with each passing moment.</p><p>He grunted and growled heavier as the scent of her moistening nethers filled his nostrils, spurring him on and letting that bestial nature overcome him even more. He gave her wonderful rear a smack before manhandling her over to lay on the table on her back, never removing his member from inside her as he did. Dropping her to the table with a thud and forcefully pressing her knees wide in both palms.<br/>
He panted and growled affectionately at her now that he could see her front. Having swapped the dancing mounds of her plump rear for the equally enjoyable view of her largely sized breasts bobbing back and forth as they pooled out on her chest. Her face was one of bliss, the innocent expression of a kind ex-Sentinel replaced with the heated expression of an Elf who adored her present situation.</p><p>His shaft grew harder inside her rear as she peered up at him teasingly, her hand down at her nethers, spreading open her forbidden fruits and unleashing her sweet sex scent mixed with the wild floral natural scent for his powerful sense of smell. His chest heeved and his growls grew deeper still at the tease. It would be so easy to pin her to the table and take that inviting pussy deep and hard the beast inside him reasoned. Though each time the thought came he pushed it from his mind when he looked at her face. Jesana herself knew that teasing him too much could backfire if she wasn’t careful, but she adored how rough he got when she did tease him. It was much like dangling a mound of deer meat in front of a Darnassian Nightsaber without letting them eat it. She suspected that there was perhaps even a very small part of her that wanted Fido to knot and breed her.</p><p>It wouldn’t be a bad life, the little voice in her mind often told her. She could live here in the cottage with him, likely spending her days raising a small army of children he’d no doubt give her. Waking up in his caring embrace, watching him teach the pups to hunt and provide. Not a bad life at all, she thought. She always quickly pushed it from her mind, knowing it would interfere with her true purpose and goals in life. As good as such a life would be, it was not one either of them would likely ever share. Yet this did not damper their friendship, least of all when they could enjoy moments such as these every once in a while.<br/>
Her mind quickly snapped back to the situation at hand as Fido thrusted harder and deeper with more intent. His growls and grunts louder and more intense as he lifted her hips from the table to pound as hard he could at her. Her pleasured moans louder and more elongated as she pushed her fingers deeper inside herself to match him. With several shorter but harder thrusts Fido let out a long howl, the tip of his cock exploding with a stream of his white hot seed. Filling her wall to wall very quickly until it began to leak out of her around the edges of his cock and lewdly pooled on the table’s surface beneath her. At the same time she had pushed herself over the edge into an intense climax of her own. Mixed with the heat of his seed inside her it made her entire body quiver with a wonderful orgasm she gasped and moaned through.<br/>
Her knees shook a little as her feet gripped the edge of the table. Her chest rising and falling, her exhausted gaze looking up at his panting maw and heaving chest. The pair offering each other a satisfied grin. Jesana raised her arms up, beckoning with the tips of her fingers for him to lean down to her. And so he did, nuzzling and licking at her face and lips as she cuddled against her dear friend neither of them wanting move from this spot for the rest of the night. Nor would they.</p><p>
  <strong>Epilogue</strong>
</p><p>The next morning, Fido stood in the doorway peering down at the Elf all dressed and resupplied for the road. She had a large leaf covered staff serving as a walking stick and a small bag hanging on her back filled with her pickings and things Fido had given her for the trip. She looked up at him, offering a kind and appreciative smile. He offered it in return, his gaze peering down at her almost tribal outfit. A loin cloth covering her lower half at the back and front but little else, a small belted tunic that only just stopped her breasts from wobbling free and fur covered boots and gloves to provide some additional warmth and protection to those limbs.</p><p>He peered at the tightly tied silk cloth on her arm covering the scar before tugging the Elf over to him to press her against his torso in a warm embrace. “You be careful out there, Little Jesie. Not everyone out there is as sweet as me. Try to stay out of trouble!” he said heartfeltly, finally letting her loose of the hug after a brief moment. She smiled and nodded, rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment. “You know me! Always out of the trouble!” she said unconvincingly. Exchanging another warm smirk with him.</p><p>“My door is always open to you, Jesie. If you ever need a place to stay or if there’s any trouble you can’t handle alone… you come find me.” He said firmly, it was clear he meant every word. Jesana nodded<br/>
quietly, taking comfort in knowing that such a person was in her life. With that she set off down the road on her next adventure, Fido watched her get smaller down the path and chuckled to himself as a small orange bird landed on her head, her words inaudible but it was clear she was talking to it.<br/>
His smile faded as her silhouette got smaller and smaller until she disappeared into the forest, his head lowering a little as he stepped inside the cottage. The warm atmosphere always seemed to drain from<br/>
the place when she left, but his eyes lightened up a bit as he noticed a crudely wrapped package on the table where they had so passionately lay the night before.</p><p>The smile appearing on his face again, it was obviously wrapped by Jesana, it was done with two large leaves and string. He pulled it open gently and peered down at the gift she had left him. It had a frame made of freshly gathered sticks, tied together at the corners with string to make a somewhat rectangular shape and was backed with a small leaf she had cut into a rectangular shape, it too was made by Jesana.</p><p>Inside the frame sat a picture, it was of Fido and Jesana a year prior messing around with a gnomish camera device known commonly as the “<em>S.E.L.F.I.E Cam Mk II</em>” – Fido had won it from the Darkmoon Faire they attended together. In the picture they were hugging and making ridiculous faces. Fido was wearing an odd looking Darkmoon top hat with sparklers and other crazy trinkets in it while Jesana was hugging a giant stuffed Murloc toy that he had won for her at the turtle ring toss game.</p><p><br/>
He was thankful for her gift, now he didn’t have to wait long periods to see his little Elf friend again. He could see her face every day, if only in a picture of a fond memory.</p><p>It was good enough for him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Leave Kudos.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>